


The Dark Aftermath

by DauntingJustice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingJustice/pseuds/DauntingJustice
Summary: World War I has officially ended, but, like all wars, there is a price to be paid; a country to be blamed. France is devastated, Germany is outraged, Italy is frightened, Britain is troubled, Japan is attempting to remain indifferent, and America is struggling to keep it all together. (One-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters; I love messing around with 'em, though).

They dragged him in bound by chains.

Struggling, he surveyed the cell. Dark. Damp. Cramped. Smelly.

And then his vengeful eyes fell on his captors.

"It's over…" France whispered, his eyes brimming with hate. "It's really... _over_."

"Indeed." Britain confirmed. "It's been a chaotic four years. The world is rejoicing as we speak, but nevertheless...someone must pay."

"We can't afford to have something like this happen again." America agreed, adjusting his glasses. "We've got to teach the world a lesson."

Japan and Italy remained silent.

"We've got to teach _Germany_ a lesson—more than one!" France spat, shaking with fury. "There's absolute devastation in my country! _You've destroyed me_!"

He was indeed the one in the worst condition. There were bandages wrapped around several bleeding wounds, bruises all over his body, and a cast on his left hand, among other hidden injuries. It was also quite clear that he was having difficulty breathing, although he was trying to mask that issue.

Even Germany, being the defeated country, was not as badly injured.

"It is only fair," Britain said, before Germany could reply, "that we have a price paid for the trouble you've caused us. Because of your greed and hunger for power, you alone have made this war a tragic reality."

"And let the whole world know it!" France growled.

"You will be punished." America continued. "We'll take away the occupied lands, we'll have you pay us reparations, and we'll have you disarm."

"Sounds like a crap load of excuses!" Germany bellowed, pulling on his chains so hard that his wrists became sore. "You forget that I'm not the only enemy you fought in this war. One of them is standing right next to you!"

He shifted his glare to Italy, who flinched and avoided meeting his eyes. He instead stared at the floor, and clenched his hands.

"Italy chose to be on  _our_ side." Britain said sternly. "Had you known what was best for you, you would have surrendered long ago, and we would not be doing all this."

"G-Germany…" Italy whimpered. Japan shook his head at him in warning.

"Don't you dare say a word." Germany snarled. "Traitors are dead to me."

Italy let out a sharp gasp of shock but stifled it quickly. America took a step forward. "Enough. The decision is final! We'll be running things from now on in a universal police force one of my people proposed—the League of Nations. All countries are a part of this League, and we will strive for a peaceful world...but you, Germany, are not invited, and unless you let go of your violent tendencies, then you never will be."

Britain made towards the cell door. "Let's go; we've still got to make this public, among a million other things."

He walked out, followed by France—who was limping—and America.

Japan stepped out but did not leave. Italy remained frozen in his spot.

"Italy." Japan said, as if Germany were not there, "I have a feeling that our needs are not being tended to."

Italy did not have the courage to reply.

"All I'm saying," Japan continued, "is that unless they realise that there are other countries in this as well, some things might...change." And with those mysterious words, he left.

A few moments followed in which Germany was concentrated on trying to remove his chains, and in which Italy remained staring at the ground. Both ignored each other's presence until:

"Germany...I'm sorry." And Italy left before he could hear another word.

Germany stopped struggling against his chains.

The war may have ended, but Germany was never the type to be shoved around as other nations pleased.

" _Das ist nicht vorbei_."

_This is not over._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a little something I had in mind; especially after studying about the Treaty of Versailles at school. Facts are according to my knowledge and school textbook, but this one-shot is not meant to be a 100% accurate anyway. I know I must have missed a couple of countries that should be there, but this is mainly for the angst-and who doesn't love Hetalia angst? (I'm not the only masochist here, right? O.O)
> 
> I'd posted this one-shot on my Tumblr first, but I decided to put it here as well.
> 
> If you take your time to read this, thank you! Comments are appreciated! :)
> 
> ~D.J.


End file.
